A flywheel assembly of this type is disclosed in my commonly assigned Japanese laid open patent publication No. 61-201948(Appin. No. 60-44298) and corresponding U.S. patent application Ser. No. 836,365, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,993.
In the disclosed assembly, there is provided, as illustrated in FIG. 3, a first flywheel 101, with which a clutch disk 100 is frictionally engageable, fixed to a crank shaft of an engine, a second flywheel 102 concentrially positioned within the first flywheel 101 and having an appropriate mass, an elastic damper mechanism 103 elastically connecting the flywheels to each other and a first frictional damper mechanism 105, which is operable to connect the second flywheel 102 with a splined hub 104 of the clutch disk 100 when the clutch disk 100 engages with the flywheel 101.
Although this assembly can effectively absorb or damp the vibration in the transmitted power, it has such a disadvantages that the first and second flywheels may resonate when the clutch disk 100 is disengaged.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a flywheel assembly which can effectively absorb the vibration in the transmitted torque and can prevent the resonance of the flywheels when the clutch is disangaged.